


不公平

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 都勋开大三角，都勋/都开/勋开





	1. 乐不思蜀

公寓许久未曾有人居住停留。吴世勋用钥匙打开门，空气中粉尘的味道很重。如果不是四下昏暗，大概能看到这些小颗粒无序运动的影子。他略感抱歉地看了身后的人一眼，尚未来得及介绍些什么，尘埃进入鼻腔的刺激让他打了一个喷嚏。

金钟仁倒是无所谓眼前这般“恶劣”的环境。他比吴世勋更像是回到了自己的家，承接了对方的视线之后，反而一步越过了他。沙发的防尘罩被他一下子掀了起来，他在靠近窗边的那头坐下，轻松随意地解开了脖子上的围巾，底下是一件柔软宽松的毛衣。月色柔柔地浇在他的身上，触及他新近染的一头银发，看起来仿若笼罩了一圈模糊的亮光。

吴世勋多望了两眼，漆黑中那两颗瞳仁闪烁着奇妙的光，光的尽头落到了他自己的身上。之后他逐一开了灯和暖气。冰箱早已不再运作，所幸吊顶柜里还有搬去都暻秀家之前买的几听啤酒和一些花生瓜子，离保质期还有很长一段时间。吴世勋把它们都拿出来待客，搁到了料理台上，又突然发现这似乎有些多余。厨房和客厅不过一墙之隔，他提高了音量问金钟仁：“你要喝热茶？还是啤酒？”

金钟仁懒懒的声音像冬日里缓慢燃烧自我的木柴，离得远了是暖，近了则会烧伤。“都不用。你出来吧。”

吴世勋两手空空地回到了客厅，熟悉的空间于此刻变得局促，却又有某种跃动的东西。他脱了外套，搭在了离得最近的某个椅背上。家居摆设表明了他有着不错的品味，而这一个小动作则展露了他不太好的生活习惯。一年有多的交往时间，最近他们终于同居到一起。都暻秀总要提醒他鞋子不能穿进屋、要放在门廊，而穿在外面的衣服要挂起来，不要随便扔在沙发。他们两个人突然共享了许多不一致的习惯。现在吴世勋是回到了自己的家里，都暻秀不在，金钟仁不会评论他些什么，只笑意盈盈地看他，讲些有趣的经历，所以这是一个让他短暂喘气平息的地方，没有那些让人疲惫的规矩，久违地可以肆无忌惮一点。吴世勋里面穿得不多，一件紧身的套头衫，毫不掩饰底下持续锻炼过的结实肉体。他对自己的长相身材总抱有一种绝对的自信，只是当下无法抑制地生出了几分紧张，不是因为将行之事所带来的愧疚。所幸金钟仁对他进行了一番的上下打量之后露出了满意的目光。吴世勋只留了沙发旁边的落地灯，昏黄的灯光很暧昧，凌晨的屋宇安静得足以听清心跳的声音。他僵硬了数秒，双眼被金钟仁由下而上的仰视钉紧了。

“我们就不要到床上去了吧？沙发也还行。”

金钟仁毫无顾忌地说这些话，里面有他们背着都暻秀单独出来所隐藏的含义。吴世勋未曾在他的脸上发现一丝忐忑或者慌乱。都暻秀说他和金钟仁认识了将近十年，说是失散之前关系一直很好。眼下吴世勋却觉得其实都暻秀并不如他想象中那般了解金钟仁。金钟仁大概早不是当年他们一起上学一起放学的那个害羞的男孩，一整个晚上，无论是看电影时在爆米花的纸筒里勾紧指头，还是出租车上突如其来的亲吻，他都做得游刃有余。金钟仁不怕生，不怕事，这是从第一次都暻秀带着他出去三个人一起吃饭的时候吴世勋就感觉到的事情。再了解几句，于是知道彼此出生只差了三个月，喜欢的东西大同小异，看事情的观点也无甚分歧。那一顿饭他们几乎把都暻秀忽略到了一旁。这算是一件好事吗？过去的相识与新欢的投缘，都暻秀看起来似乎还挺满意他们的和平共处。只是那天晚上吴世勋却模模糊糊地生出了其他的念头。他本来是可以约束自己的，但是与都暻秀的生活日益趋向平淡无味，而金钟仁呢？他们的交集是因此才无端地多了起来。吴世勋很轻易找到了这个借口。

尽管只是同居之前一个人住的小户型，但沙发正好够金钟仁躺下。他倚着一边的扶手，脑后垫了绒皮的抱枕，只是轻轻地往他这边挑了一眼，里面那些平静的湖水足以将他淹没。他缓慢地动作了起来，先帮着吴世勋把上衣褪下，两条细长的手臂和他的主人一样，不会感到羞赧。饱满的胸膛和形状分明的腹肌完完全全地暴露到了空气之中，裤子的拉链亦被褪到了最下，金钟仁将热软的手掌贴在他的腹部，脸上又是那种可爱得危险的笑容。金钟仁有时看起来就像个单纯的、脑袋瓜子未开化的小孩，勾起一半嘴角笑的时候却能让人心脏漏跳一拍。他的手尚未来得及往下，吴世勋的脑中闪现过许多流汗喘息的画面，转瞬呼吸便急促了起来。

他渴求和直白的眼神显然让金钟仁的心情变得很好。他抓住吴世勋撑在自己两边的手，要仔细地带他探入自己毛衣的下摆，看不真切的玩弄才能让人欲罢不能。皮肤的触感和底下骨骼伸展的形状，吴世勋可以在其中尽情探索，手指揉捏上胸前的两点随心玩弄。若隐若现同样是一种情趣。金钟仁并不将自己剥光，裸露一切该或不该的欲望和情绪，对于这时在自己身上的人，他知道一切都源于新鲜和刺激。赌注不小，但目前为止他已经掌握了胜利。吴世勋似乎很久没有处于这个位置，金钟仁抓住他的生疏和犹豫，坐起身来，两片饱满厚实的嘴唇很用力地贴上吴世勋的。这次和计程车后座的那个吻不同。金钟仁压着他的唇线描摹了一番，舌尖进入了对方的口腔。意料之内的，整个过程中吴世勋没有多少抗拒。

尽管蓄谋已久，但令金钟仁猝不及防的是从吴世勋身上他获得了比想象之中更多的快感。这一件事情，他原先抱有某个目的，最后却尽情投身其中，呻吟的声音好大，不知道会不会被楼上居民投诉。吴世勋先从背后插入，后又转过身来，一边进到很深的地方，一边俯身下来咬他的脖颈、乳头，还不知疲倦地舔弄他平坦而柔软地腹部。金钟仁没有被发现痕迹的忧虑，便无所谓吴世勋按着性子来一遍又一遍地亲吻自己的身体，手腕和大腿根部留下浅浅的指印。吴世勋那凶狠的样子，像是要发泄什么，又像是要逃离，压抑得太久，以至于几乎是将金钟仁吞吃入腹，柔软湿润的穴道最后被操弄得痉挛着，合不起来。新鲜感和弱化了太多的罪恶感作祟，这场不为人知的性爱来得相当尽兴，连金钟仁都有些担心事后该如何清理沙发上斑斑驳驳的痕迹。暻秀哥很少会过来这边。别担心。吴世勋不满他的分神，咬着他的耳垂，喑哑的声音仍是充满了情欲，而他们已经做了很久了。金钟仁的腰塌着，不停地颤抖，快要撑不住了。于是他绞紧了后面让吴世勋爽得闷哼出来。金钟仁想，只不过一次交合，吴世勋也变得跟自己一样没有心肝了。之后他们还应该继续这样的玩闹吗？吴世勋最终会离开都暻秀吗？还是都暻秀终于抛弃他。金钟仁看不得他一味地迁就，总是将伤害留给自己。

他们在沙发上抱着睡了几个小时，室内是合适的温度，脱下的衣服便全部胡乱地扔在地上。天边泛起一层鱼肚白，转瞬即逝，金钟仁挪了下位置让自己睡得舒服些，腰太酸了。随后他又思考着这对于都暻秀来说会是一个多么漫长难捱的夜晚。吴世勋的手机搁在低矮的茶几上，屏幕不时亮起，全是未读消息和未接来电。后来手机的主人终于醒了过来，习惯性地先去看手机。那些关心和在意却没让他立刻坐起身来。他的手还搭在金钟仁腰的两侧，好像他们很亲密。

“我得回家换身衣服才能去上班。”吴世勋的声音很低沉，带着疲惫。他撩了两下金钟仁额上散开的碎发，直到后者困倦地睁开了双眼。“不过时间还早。我们去吃点东西？”

金钟仁摇摇头，挣扎着想要坐起身来。他想穿上衣服。“不了吧。”他迟疑片刻。都暻秀大概等着你回去，这句话他到底没能说出来。他怎么说得出来。“下次吧。”

吴世勋模棱两可地应了一声。日光之下，金钟仁的身上全是各种痕迹，于是他才后知后觉地反应过来自己做了些什么。


	2. 旧识新欢

都暻秀一夜未眠。纵然隐忍在他的性格中占据了相当一部分，但他绝对不是一个迟钝的人。于沉默之中，和吴世勋之间的问题他同样有所体会。近日他常常想起和吴世勋刚刚认识的日子。那不算遥远，记忆当中总是阳光明媚的，微风扫在脸上的感觉很惬意，空中还有一丝隐隐的香气。他和吴世勋去好一些地方，玩一些有意思的东西。除此之外也有凌晨的片段。长街寂静无人，两旁的路灯将影子拉长又缩短，线变成点，他们好多次走过了那一段同向的路。

 

认识吴世勋的时候，后者还在读书，而自己已经进入了职场，每日有加不完的班。那天也是一样。当时租的房子在步行的距离以内，都暻秀习惯了半夜穿过漆黑昏暗的长街。那天他觉得肚饿，于是才偏了日常的路线拐进一家便利店。夜深人静，年轻的店员正忙着捞出锅里剩下的关东煮，鱼豆腐、牛肉丸之类的，可能是要扔掉，又或者是听了黑心老板的意思，要留作明日再煮再卖。都暻秀不挑食，他从冰柜回来，手里握了剩下的一份饭团和黑啤，瞧见那些才捞起来的食物还冒着烟气，之后突然被柜台后面的男生凝住了目光。

“剩下的会很多吗？全部给我包一份吧。”都暻秀没想到自己会说这样的话。

“啊？”年轻的小店员诧异起来。他的长相绝对算得上是俊美的类型，五官清秀，皮肤很白，于便利店明亮的光线之下似乎能看到底下青色的血管。他身形颀长，亦不算消瘦，但实实在在的稚气未脱。脸上的小动作毫不掩饰他的心情，显得很机灵可爱。

“大叔，晚上吃这么多不太好吧？”

都暻秀已经拿出了钱包，“多少钱？”

“诶？你不要这样嘛。”小店员皱了皱眉头，“我本来想捞起来给自己当宵夜的。你看你都下班回家了，我还得待到早上呢？”

他说话的声音哑哑的，里面的情绪同样不加修饰。都暻秀毫无预兆地笑了出来，连日加班的疲惫好像也消退了些。

“你这样偷吃老板不说你的吗？”

小店员也不怕他的威胁，直起了身，语气十分理所当然。“那这样吧，你请我吃一份。”

都暻秀无所谓地点点头，“那就挑走你自己喜欢的就好。”

时间仿佛成了某种粘滞的液体，变得迟缓，几乎停止了流动。四下万籁俱寂，不知夜晚何时能到达终点。都暻秀放弃了最初将食物外带回家的想法，反而在店内狭窄的座位上坐了下来。本应该是倒在床上闷头睡觉的时刻，他清醒着，却觉得心情无比宁静。柜台的位置只需要稍一转身便能瞥见，他好几次抓到那个分出了一整碗鱼蛋用来拌面的小家伙，背过身去躲着柜台上方的监控录像，小心地吃着。竹签飞快地叉起一块，一骨碌地全咬在嘴里，最后因为太烫了只能半张着嘴不断地呼着气。都暻秀不知道自己是笑着的，对方很快发现这边的视线，立刻无甚威力地板起脸来。“看什么看啊？”他似乎很不满被人抓到窘迫的瞬间。

 

起初，吴世勋总让都暻秀想起了一个已经许久没见过的人，时至今日，他仍不时能在吴世勋的身上看见那个人的影子。同样的有着一些小心思，同样的对“仗势欺人”轻车熟路。都暻秀很早就习惯了迁就和配合这样的人。更何况，他是喜欢吴世勋的，于是一切都来得心甘情愿。以前，很久以前，他曾有一个很照顾的弟弟，两人的关系不可不谓亲密。自己是年长的哥哥，便受了父母的拜托和那位小朋友一起上学，一起放学。他和金钟仁相识的时间要比吴世勋长很多很多。有时金钟仁翘掉下午后两节的自习，会提前跑到他们年级来先给通知一声。最后他们在学校附近的电影院碰头。每一次，金钟仁送走不同的男男女女，回头却要讹他一份路边的小吃。炒年糕是他喜欢的选择，但遇到了卖甜饼的大伯，就算是得在路边等一炉新的出来他都没关系。都暻秀也习惯了将不多的零花钱存一份留给他吃东西。这样的日子持续了很长的一段时间，都暻秀留下了一个深刻的印记，行为习惯被打上了烙印。往后他看着吴世勋得逞后狡猾的笑容，另一个得意的面容会飞快地跳出来，一闪而过。

但吴世勋和金钟仁呢，又是不一样的。他想和吴世勋做很多很多的事情。都暻秀辨得明白，即使重遇到归国的金钟仁之后亦从未动摇。

 

吴世勋到底去了哪里呢？他们不是那种典型的“无论人在哪里都必须向对方汇报”的情侣，于是也常常会有了眼下这种只要对方不回复消息和电话便一无所知的情况。但吴世勋很少会什么都不交代，和朋友出去玩、吃饭，他会告诉自己要晚一点回来，夜不归宿则是一次都没有试过。担心他是不是出了什么事情，都暻秀给他发了很多消息，可惜直至天亮了都没有一条回复。很多无意中的发现串成了一条条线索，金钟仁衣服上熟悉的味道，吴世勋和他越来越多地在外面吃饭晃荡，一切都似乎指向了一个可能。真相到底是如何呢？都暻秀不知道他是不是应该追问一番。不过这是他最不想做的一件事情。

因为加班起来总是没日没夜的，单位不是朝九晚五的打卡制度，时间还算自由。然而一整晚也没有睡着，都暻秀很早就从床上爬了起来，开炉煎蛋，他做了两人份的早餐。

门外响起钥匙转动的声音。吴世勋看起来还算精神，就是头发有些乱。他推开门之后立刻看见了桌子两边的碟子，颇有几分惊讶。

“今天起这么早啊？”他一边说着一边把鞋子蹬掉，胡乱放在门边。

“嗯。”都暻秀解下围裙，将两杯刚煮好的咖啡放下，走过去把鞋子放好在鞋柜里。“吃了早餐没有？”

“还没呢。”彻夜不归这件事两人都闭口不提。吴世勋径自走向浴室，“我洗个澡，不知道时间来不来得及了。你先吃。”

“那我把你的先盖上，你等下记得吃。”

浴室的水声响了起来，吴世勋大概没听见他的话。

都暻秀在沙发上坐了下来，两条腿支着，睡眠缺乏让他精神恍惚。他在想自己有没有把干净毛巾挂回浴室门后的挂钩，片刻之后又觉得这样的自己实在令人发笑。当初他跟吴世勋提出要一起住，也是想过不少两人一起吃早餐的画面。他们去对方的家里过夜，第二天总是显得匆忙，难有悠闲而轻松的早晨。他没想过会遇到这么难熬的一天的初始。


	3. 此消彼长

金钟仁拜托都暻秀送他去机场。都暻秀问他：“你怎么知道我一定有空？”

金钟仁反问他：“吴世勋这几天不是出差吗？难道你休假还有别的事情要做？”

这次金钟仁还是得逞了。难得休息日的上午，都暻秀又起了一个大早，开着车到了金钟仁的住处楼下。

 

金钟仁的行李不少，一个大尺寸的拉杆箱，上面还放着一只旅行包。倒是身上穿了一整套没有口袋的衣服，两手也空空，把行李搁上车后整个人就是轻装简行。副驾驶的门被拉开，金钟仁往上一坐，接着系好了安全带。倒后镜上吊了一只小鸡样子的挂件，金钟仁挺有意思地看了一会儿，伸手过去摸了摸。

小鸡脑门前面软软的一撮毛被他抚得服帖，拨弄了两下，嫩黄色的毛团子左晃右晃的。“吴世勋要挂在车上的？这你也让着他。”

后一句是陈述，言辞之间却不怎么客气。重新联系上之后，金钟仁常会问起他这几年的事情，后又谈及他和吴世勋的关系。当年那个贪玩爱闹的弟弟，如今像是成长了，又像是始终原地踏步。都暻秀不喜欢把两个人的事情说到外面去，有时看着金钟仁莫名义愤填膺的样子，也懒得解释。不知该如何定义他们现在这样的关系，说是朋友但不了解，说是陌路人又太疏离。“时间留在了过去又变化了很多”，都暻秀发动车子，电台里正播着这么一首歌。

“外出工作还是旅行？”都暻秀问他。车子沉默地拐入了主干道，金钟仁提前说过起飞时间，按这个路况推测，应该没有多大问题。

金钟仁从手机屏幕里抬起头来，他回了消息回了好一段时间。“又是工作又是旅行吧。”手机倒扣在大腿，金钟仁偏过头去看着都暻秀开车的侧脸，“感觉好奇妙。以前我也想象过坐你的车，可惜这个位子现在是吴世勋的专座吧。”

“他一般都自己开车上下班。什么时候回来？”

“说不好。欧洲那边走一圈，采风散心之类的，我看……一两个月？其实也不好说。”

“还回来吗？”

“回来……吧。”这一句话金钟仁拖长了声音，像是努力地思考着，该如何给出一个更加确定的答案。但应该是怎么样的，他自己其实也不清楚。响起的铃声打断了他的思路，金钟仁看了一眼是谁，亮起的屏幕中央只有一个“L”字。金钟仁把他的名字存得很隐晦，可是又朝着都暻秀晃了晃手机，毫无顾忌地接了一句：“我男朋友。”

通话只持续了几分钟，而对方说话的时间占了大半，金钟仁不过是一味地应着，颇有一些敷衍的意味。这些举动很难不让都暻秀好奇起这位才听说的金钟仁的男朋友。尽管如此，他还是那么一个相信“感情无关外人”的人，心中所有的疑问最后还是重归平静。

“他说已经到机场了，在A13那个入口等我。”车子已经驶上了高速，过了桥，宏伟庞大的机场就在那里。金钟仁提前告诉了都暻秀确切的下车地点。他的视线胶着在都暻秀的脸上很久，有个存在已久的疑问又浮了上来。他没压住。

“我以为你喜欢男的。”

“我也没想过。世勋让我知道的。”都暻秀很平静地回答了这个问题，他一点都不惊讶。

这个刹那，他们不约而同地回到了那个时候。从以前开始，金钟仁就几乎没有掩饰过他的性向，何况他那么受欢迎，都暻秀不止一次他和男生们亲密又暧昧的举动。说了下课之后在教室等着他来找人，到了门口的都暻秀却发现金钟仁坐在最后一排，左手与别人的十指紧扣，看见自己了露出一个张扬又得意的笑容。金钟仁的眼神总是热热的，让人想要靠近，汲取一种生活的热情。都暻秀没有干预过他的这些情感生活，不时见到金钟仁脖子上新有的吻痕，还会将随身的创可贴给他让他遮起来。那时他是怎么想的？金钟仁本来就不是什么能安分的人，只要他在自己面前还是那个一起长大的弟弟，都暻秀仍然可以包容他的一切玩闹。

然而后来他们接吻了。这件事最可怕的地方在于，主动的人是都暻秀。他在同学聚会上大概喝了不少酒，但他知道自己的意识其实还是相当清醒的。他们一群人吃过了饭，一半的人说要接着下半场，另一半的人因为各种事情要离开。都暻秀在饭店的门口看到了坐在路边上等他的金钟仁。他的脚步并不虚浮，看见的东西也不会晃动，可他很快地上前去拉了金钟仁一把。对方坐在路灯底下，昏黄的光从头浇在他的身上。气温变低了，他却只多系了一条围巾。你怎么在这里？都暻秀问他，指尖触到了金钟仁露出袖口的一截，冷冰冰的。看到那谁发的定位，怕你喝醉了，就过来接你啦。金钟仁这么回复他，垂下了眼睛露出一个满意的笑。不知道为什么金钟仁在哪个瞬间变得过分可爱，也不知道那些家伙们都走出去多远了……都暻秀把这些全部放到了一边。他仰着头看向这个要把自己安全带回家的弟弟，脑中浮现出的是他凑到别人肩膀上挨着、被别人捏着脸蛋的样子，金钟仁好像还有什么话要说的，都暻秀直直地看进他的眼睛，猛低把对方的脑袋摁了下来。

酒精作用固然不能当成借口，金钟仁惊讶的表情也在都暻秀的心中留下了太过深刻的模样。这之后回家的一段路上，金钟仁什么话都没说，好几次都刻意地避开了他的视线，一贯什么都不怕的人，此刻却显得不知所措。这样的困境总需要当哥哥的解决，临近家门口的时候，都暻秀很认真地跟他道了歉。

金钟仁离开时的背影相当黯然。之后没过几天，都暻秀便离开家去了外地上学。看着如今意气风发的金钟仁，都暻秀很难想象他曾经有过那个样子，那次完全是他的失控所造成的严重意外。

 

“看到了吗？那边那个……带着口罩的。停到那边上就好。”

那人似乎也一眼看到了副驾驶上的金钟仁，挥了挥手，接着便走过来帮他拉开了门。

“等很久了吗？”金钟仁问那个人，虽然话语间没有几分歉意，但可以听出来，见面了他还是有点开心的。他回过头来让都暻秀把后尾箱打开，又像是嘱咐一般说了一句：“其实不老黏在一起挺好的。每次都有新鲜感。我走啦，回来的话联系你。”

都暻秀朝他点点头。“一路平安。”

他一边说着，一边看见那个男朋友抓着金钟仁亲了一下。金钟仁的手很自然地搭在他的腰上。


	4. 周而复始

走开的那几天里吴世勋还是觉得都暻秀是最好的恋人。回来之后，他们热络了一段时间，都暻秀到最后也没有问到那天他夜不归宿的原因。

吴世勋这才松了一口气。他是不愿意伤害都暻秀的。他做了坏人，但只要把那些坏事全都藏起来，不见天日，大概就没人会受到伤害。

然而热情依旧抵挡不住柴米油盐的消磨。吴世勋给金钟仁发了很多消息。他已经从都暻秀那边听说了金钟仁外出的事情，疲惫和麻木之际某种欲念滋生了出来。

金钟仁很久才回复了一条。此前聊天框的界面上，吴世勋更像是在自言自语。

“过两个星期差不多就回来了吧？”

“我们见一面吧。”

信息发送完毕。

 

-全文完-


End file.
